


Snoopy's Christmas

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [14]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois remembers her first Christmas in Smallville
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Snoopy's Christmas

The meeting of the JLA had officially come to an end and the gang were just relaxing on the couches in Watchtower. Chloe was gazing wistfully out through the window at the snow coming down. 

“It’s almost Christmas,” she said. She lightly placed a hand on her distended stomach. “Next year it’ll be Jonathan’s first.” Chloe and Oliver had chosen to name their first-born after Clark’s father, whom they all missed dearly. 

“He’s not even born yet and he’s already being spoiled,” Lois told her cousin, looking at the pile of wrapped gifts on the table. Most of them were for the baby. Chloe was the first mother-to-be in the Justice League, although Mera was considering it. 

“You should see the stash we have at home,” Chloe said with a sigh. “Oliver’s gone overboard.”

Lois shrugged. “Oh well, guess we should give him a break. I mean, he is going to be a dad.”

“I know.” Chloe glanced over at the two men standing in the corner, just chatting. “So, what’d you get Clark for Christmas?”

“I haven’t yet,” Lois admitted. She was honestly extremely bad at buying Christmas gifts. What did you get the most powerful man in the world?

Her cousin laughed suddenly. “Remember the first Christmas after you came to Smallville?”

Lois snickered. She’d been invited to the Kent farm after Clark’s parents had found out that her father was working on Christmas, which was nothing unusual. She had been stuck for gift-buying. She hadn’t wanted to buy something that Clark might have misinterpreted, since they weren’t exactly close back then. 

She had spent hours in the town’s only department store trying to find the perfect thing. She hadn’t really known much about Clark, other than the fact he was kind of a geek, so she didn’t know his tastes. Martha and Jonathan had been somewhat easier. She had found a beautiful scarf for Martha and a book for Jonathan - although she’d asked for Martha’s help on that one. 

Her Smallville had been kind of broody in those days. Mostly because he’d still been hung up on Lana Lang, who had been dating someone else at the time. The boy she knew spent hours in his loft, just thinking. Yet he’d also been the boy who loved to watch sappy movies and cartoons. 

She looked over again at Clark, smiling to herself as she remembered handing him the wrapped gift. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

She sent him a look. “Open it.”

He began to carefully lift the tape. Lois huffed impatiently. “Just rip the paper, Smallville!”

He ignored her and continued unwrapping, keeping the paper intact. His cheeks reddened when he saw the contents. 

“Soap on a rope?” he asked, holding up the item in question. “And …” He held up the next item, his cheeks turning crimson. “Boxers? Thanks, Lois. I didn’t know you cared!” She didn’t miss the sarcasm. 

“Not just any boxers,” she told him. “They’ve got pictures of Snoopy on them. See?”

“Snoopy?”

“Like that movie you were watching the other day,” she said. “A Charlie Brown Christmas. I saw them and thought of you.” Nothing could be more geeky than watching that movie. 

If looks could kill, she thought. Clark hastily stuffed the boxers in his jeans pocket when his mother came over to see what Lois had given him. Lois had a quiet laugh to herself. She just loved yanking his chain, and the boxers had been the most embarrassing thing she could think of. 

She wondered if he’d ever told his mother about that first Christmas gift. She very much doubted it. 

Clark came over to them.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. He sent her a look - as if he didn’t know.

“We were just remembering the first Christmas Lois came to Smallville,” Chloe said. 

“So, tell me, Smallville, did you ever tell your mom about Snoopygate?” Lois asked with a laugh. His glare became frosty. 

“No. And you won’t either, Miss Lane, or else someone will be sleeping on the couch for the next year.”

She just laughed at him. “Go ahead. I dare you. You couldn’t last one night without me and you know it.”

“Fine. But remember, it takes two, Lane.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for horrible Christmas presents and I couldn't think of anything horrible, but I imagine in the first year, Clark would have been embarrassed at what Lois eventually gives him. Both for the actual item and the printing. 
> 
> I'm also not quite following the comic canon (Season 11)


End file.
